rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Unit Seven Alpha
The Unit Seven Alpha (Or USA for short) Is a group of Freelancers that defected from Freelancer in a parallel universe. These Freelancer defected after the destruction of the Alpha, and is lead by an after-product of his destruction: Allison, also known as Agent Tex. Agents This is a list of agents in the team: 1. Beta: Agent Texas "Tex” Status: Leader Armor Enhancement: Cloak Main Weapon: Battle Rife Secondary Weapon: Magnum Artificial Intellegence: Omega (Anger) 2. Agent Washington "Wash" Status: Weapons Expert Armor Enhancement: Electromagnum Pulse Main Weapon: Marksman Rifle Secondary Weapon: Magnum Artificial Intellegence: Epsilon (Memory) 3. Agent Carolina Status: Assassin Armor Enhancement: Speed Enhancement Main Weapon: Two Plasmas Rifles Secondary Weapon: Stun Rod Artificial Intellegence: Iota (Greed) 4. Agent New York "York" Status: Infiltrator Armor Enhancement: Healing Unit Main Weapon: Shotgun Secondary Weapon: Marksman Rifle Artificial Intellegence: Delta (Logic) 5. Agent North Dakota "North" Status: Recon Armor Enhancement: Enhanced Motion Tracker Main Weapon: Sniper Rifle Secondary Weapon: Magnum Artificial Intellegence: Theta (Trust) 6. Agent South Dakota "South" Status: Recon Armor Enhancement: Dome Sheild Main Weapon: Two SMGs Secondary Weapon: Assault Rifle Artificial Intellegence: Eta (Happiness) 7. Agent Maine Status: Heavy Arms Expert Armor Enhancement: Strength Enhancer Main Weapon: Brute Shot Secondary Weapon: Magnum Artificial Intellegence: Sigma (Creativity) 8. Agent Wyoming Status: Sniper Armor Enhancement: Temporal Distortion Unit Main Weapon: Sniper Rifle Secondary Weapon: Magnum Artificial Intellegence: Gamma (Deciet) 9. Agent Connecticut "C.T." Status: Distraction Armor Enhancement: Holographic Projection Main Weapon: Dual Magnums Secondary Weapon: Dual Combat Knives Artificial Intellegence: Xi (Love) 10. Agent Florida Status: Strategic Expert Armor Enhancement: Chameleon Effect Main Weapon: Assult Rifle (Custom fitted with Mini-Grenade Launcher) Secondary Weapon: Needler Artificial Intellegence: Alpha (Fragmentation) Other Members Pilot Four-Seven-Niner "DC" Status: Pilot -A pilot that used to pilot various vehicles for Freelancer. She was very high up in rank, and only piloted Class-1 agents in covert operations. She sided with USA during their defect, and has been traveling with them ever since. She was given a new codename "DC" after the other agents decided Four-Seven-Niner was too long. The name DC comes from the District of Columbia (More commonly known as Washington D.C.). This name was chosen because, Like Washington D.C., she is not a complete agent, but is vital to their missions. Chairman - The Chairman of UNSC. A major employer of USA, he supplies housing for them in a base under one condition, that they go on missions that can find proof that will bring Freelancer down. Equipment Sheila: The AI that inhabits the Pelican used for transport. She was originally a fragment of the Freelancer Computer F.I.L.S.S that was to be downloaded into a tank, but was taken by DC. Epsilon Delta: the Pelican that the USA uses to travel. It is bigger than usual, having Bedrooms, a Gym, Rec Room, Engine Room, Computer Room, and Cockpit AEC: The Armor Enhancement Converter is a piece of equipment found in the cockpit of the Epsilon Delta. If an Agent places the arms of their armor into the two arm slots, the ship will temporarily download the Agent's AE. Sheila will then download the AE and apply it to the ship. For example, if South's Dome Shield is applied, a large barrier will surround the ship. The circuitry lines surrounding the ship will then glow the Agent's armor colors. Like South's would make the big circuitry lines turn Light Purple and the small ones Green. Motion Trackers: Small devices that are planted in an enemy territory to alert an agent when something with a heat signature has walked by it. Usually to alert the agent if they are being attacked from behind, or they are about to be caught in a covert operation. Link-up Headset: A device in the Agent's helmet that connects them to Sheila. This also allows them to keep in contact with each other, and DC. Sheila can then monitor vitals, supply information, and maintain an agent's equipment, mostly their enhancements. Voice Modulator: A device in the agent's mouthpiece that lets them copy someone else's voice. The agent must first take a recording of the subjects voice, then it is scanned and can be used to divert suspicion from the agent or open voice-activated locks. Sonic Screwdriver: A device used only by Agent New York. Named after the item from the popular (Even in their time) British science-fiction series Doctor Who. It allows him to open any lock, electronic or manual. It takes longer to open a non-electronic lock, however. Combat Knife: usually found strapped to the bottom of the back, thigh, or chest. The combat knife allows the agents to fight in close-quarters combat. It is on every agent, but some agents (Like Agent Carolina) Use two at a time and use them more often, preferring to use stealth rather than brute force. Antagonists Director Church: The major antagonist of the series. The director of Project Freelancer, he works non-stop to put his name in the lime light as a military leader in the war, and will stop at nothing to put it there. He sees soldiers as mere tools, and does not respect them as he should. His experiments destroyed the Alpha, and set the events of USA forward, including the defection of his top agents. He will stop at nothing to get them back, especially his top agent, Tex. The Councilor: The directors right-hand man, known to brief and de-breif missions, and is the one that contacts lesser agents in Freelancer. He does anything the director asks, even if it's illegal. Agent Yin: One of the two agents in Project Freelancer's top secret program. She wears white Hayabusa armor with black trim, and like Agent Yang, wears a katana on her back. She has a fiery temper and is more reckless than her male counterpart, but she is willing to take more risks and has better instincts. Agent Yang: The second of the Tao Program. He wears black Hayabusa armor with white trim. He and Yin pilot the Wuji, A longsword used for transportation. He is calm and calculating. He thinks before he acts and as a result does not make very mistakes. Differences From the Main Time Stream Because this series is set in a universe where the Alpha never survived past his torture, it is important to remember that some characters will be different. The Reds and Blues never came together as teams. Meaning that Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Caboose, Donut, Tucker, Sister, and Doc never came to Blood Gulch, as the Red vs Blue Simulation Program was disbanded after the Alpha Incident was uncovered, and Freelancer was shut down. York's left eye will be working, because the incident involving Omega did not occur. Maine will have working vocal chords, because he defected from Freelancer before his injury occured (He will not talk often though). Wash will not have a hatred for anyone, and thus will stay loyal to USA. South will not have a raging jelousy for anything, and focuses her anger on the Director. None of the AI will exist (Omega, Delta, Gamma) Because the Alpha died before their creation. In this alternate universe the AI Allison was put into a bio-artificial body. Meaning she is not a robot. Wyoming will not be loyal to the director and instead will have his loyalty to USA, because the director never gave him the AI that he promised to make him stronger. The Alpha will not exist beyond Tex's memories, and he acts as a conscience of sorts to her. Maine will never be refered to as the Meta because the Meta never came into being. The AI come back into being after the Alpha is extrated from Alison's brain. USA Steal these AI and use them themselves. Images of Unit Seven Alpha AColumbia.jpg|Pilot Four-Seven-Niner, AKA DC AYork.png|Agent New York AWash.jpg|Agent Washington ATex.png|Agent Texas ASouth.jpg|Agent South Dakota ANorth.jpg|Agent North Dakota AMaine.png|Agent Maine ACT.png|Agent Connecticut ACarolina.png|Agent Carolina AWyoming.png|Agent Wyoming FloridaF.jpg|Agent Florida NorthNH.png|Agent North with no helmet SouthNH.png|Agent South with no helmet CTNH.png|Agent CT with no helmet YorkNH.png|Agent York with no helmet Carolinanoh.png|Agent Carolina with no helmet AYork2.png|York when he first joined Freelancer. AWyoming2.jpg|Wyoming when he first joined Freelancer. AWash2.jpg|Wash when he first joined Freelancer. ATex2S.jpg|Tex in her first set of armor before receiving her black armor. ASouth2.png|South when she joined Freelancer. ANorth2.png|North when he joined Freelancer. AMaine2.png|Maine when he joined Freelancer. ACT2.png|C.T. When she joined Freelancer. ACarolina2.png|Agent Carolina when she joined Freelancer AFLORIDA.png|Florida when he joined Freelancer Category:Alternate Universe